


My Waluigi (Crack fic)

by FandomsOnline



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOnline/pseuds/FandomsOnline
Summary: My Immortal (title reference and style) , edgy teens, heathers references and gerard way!!!!!!all at nintendo academy!!!!...fuk off u 50cc players just cos u cant beat the star cup >:(...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is literally an apology for the fact that I haven’t written as much as I should bC IM PLANNING YALL SOME OTHER STUFF  
> But I swear  
> I did this against my own will  
> Like I forced myself to write this  
> And I think I died inside something like three sentences in. I was in emotional pain writing this.  
> No, I didn’t stop writing everything else. I wrote this in like an hour.  
> I might actually make this a series tho

Miss Understood

 

Hi my name is Arianne Lara Croftette Rose Quartz Glitterball Smith. But don’t get me wrong because you don’t know what I’m really like, I HATE glitter and all that girly stuff because I’m not like normal girls. My hair is usually brown but I died it black red and white because I luvvvv 21 piløtssss <3 but im not like blurryface because I don’t care what you think, I don’t care what anyone thinks. Most people don’t like me, but I don’t like most people. They’re so annoying and normal. Normal people scare me, anyway.

But it totally sucks that I have to go to school with normal people. It’s this stupid place called Nintendo academy and I KNOW IM GOING TO HATE IT. I decide on wearing my black ripped jeans with a black and red plaid tshirt and my black boots from hot topic. I put on my sparkly ear studs and leave the house. I eat some toast while I drive.

I pull up in my cool black pickup at the parking lot. Screw this place I think parkin g over 2 spaces. I go into the back to find my spraypaint bottles of course they are in black and red. I paint arianne’s spot on the wall im parked next to and I don’t care if anyone sees it.

I get my earphones from my bag and plug them into my ear and I turn on the blurryface album, I have all the songs but stressed out because everyone likes that one. If I SAID THAT OUT LOUD people would call me a hipster but they wouln’t get it I am misunderstood. I put on fairly local because that one suits my mood.

I march in as soon as the bell goes.

“Good morning every-” some teacher says.

I swing the door open. People are looking at me like they always do. “What are you looking at?” I say annoyedingly.

“N-nothing.” The teacher says where do you want to sit miss Ariana

“It’s Arianne!!” I reply

“yes that where would you like to sit”

“in the back away from you”

“He sighs if you must then miss”

“call me miss one more time and I’ll slit your throat with my nails bitch” I hiss I flash my red sharp nails at him

“excuse me swearing is not allowed in this school and painted nails are not dress code”

“who said they were painted. This is blood2

Some bimbo blonde girl shrieks “ohnouuu she might kill me uwu im scrad mairo help”

“who the fuk is she I ask the class like it’s a show

A brown haired guy in dungarees stands up he is short and ugly “thatsa me girlfrienda **ciao ciao kapow”**

“she’s a bitch” I say rebelliously I am honest but the girl is fake

“No digas eso de peach que puta”

“oh peach is her name peach honey hold his hat wanna go?”

“sure letsa go **ciao ciao kapow”**

**I punch him in the nose**

**_And then everyone stood up and clapped_ **

But then they guy stood back up, blood was pouring from his nose and he got up to punch me the teacher shouts “you shouldn’t have tried to fight Mario!!!!!”

He nearly catches my jaw but then I hear

“WAH!”

Someone runs in front of me like a purple blur and knocks him out the way. My hero. But I’m not going to say that.

“Whoever you are, I don’t need you.”

_“Wah.”_ He says sarcastically, not even turning around.

“Hey, I didn’t catch your name.” I say, calmer.

“Waaaah. _[I didn’t throw it]._ ”  He remarks.

Sweet first day.


	2. Hoo boy, another one? OWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHUT UP PREPZ STOP FLAMING MA STORY!!! JUST BECOS U LOT CANT BEAT RAINBOW ROAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i just,  
> it's just a massive shitpost

Chapte 2

 

There is a party on after school tonight but its that stupi girl peach and I wasn’t invited. Ha I’m going to crash it anyway and steal the spotlight. I drive over to my new friend princez lime (a/n: she’s my oc!!! She has long black hair and green eyes and a black dress!1 she’s gothic too) and we start to gt ready. Lime puts on a black sparkly corest and matching miniskirt that’s really short. She also has a choker from hot topic and platform goth boots and a nose stud because shes a goth. I wear a super short black dress that laces up over my boobs and makes me look very sexy I also wear stiletto black heels

“lets go” lime says we get int her black Porsche cause shes like super rich and we turn mcr up all the way to like volume 11 its already a party in the car

“wait we should probably bring like a ton of alcohol” I suggest “wait stop at that 7/11 lets get some vodka”

“what if they don’t let us buy vodka cause were only 17”

2fuck that well be able to” I say edgily

We get inside the 711 aand immediately go to the alcohol aisle suddenly we here a voice

“Wah, waaah? _[Heh, so what’s your poison?]_ ” It was Waluigi! (I kno his name cos lime told me)

“None of your business, that’s what” I say

“Wah. _[Ha, mine’s slushie. Happiness comes when everything numbs.]”_

“yeah, who needs cocaine?”

“Waaah. _[All dressed up with nowhere to go, I see]_ ” he says

“Actually-“  
“Let’s go, Arianne” lime says dragging me away with vodka

The guy at the checkout asks for id because we want the vodka

“Excuse me miss can I ask for id because you want the vodka” he asks because we want the vodka

Lime looks at me but I am smart and have a plan I lean on the desk so my boobs look biggr he is staring “hmm I don’t know if we brought it” isay

I see waluigi through the ccorner of my eye his eyeballs are filled with pain and depression that I caused I feel bad. He sips his slushie.

“well I guess I can make an exception for you lovely ladies” “EW what a creep give us the vodka were leavinG” lime says and we go out the doors without paying for the vodka we wanted

When we get to peaches house we climb over her back fence nad into her garden nobody is there her house is huge because shes a spoilt bitch instead of going throughthe back door we climb through her bathroom window and go that way so people think we were already there the music is loud but theyre playing pop trash and I hate it

Then I saw her in the same outfit as me but pink I can’t believe it why does she hate me she will ruin me

…

No.

I will ruin HER.,

Lime can see the annoyed anger filling my raging face “arriane chill we’ll get her later she” warns me

ok but youhave to promise I reply

aahahahahahhahahaahhaahahahahahahaha aahaha lots of people are laughing and dancing at the party peach is the centre of attention so I go in the middle of the crowd and start chugging the vodka

weeeeee like to drink with ari cos ari is our mate and when we drink with ari she downs it all in 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 wooooo I chug the entire bottle of vodka in 8 seconds (its like a litre cola bottle guys) I am immediately drunk so I unplug peachs phone from the speaker while she Is not looking, take a few selfies on it with lime (our middle fingers r up obviously) and then plug my own phone in and start playing my chemical romance I love it . people look confused at first but then everyone starts having a good time and dancing but peach comesu p to me and she’s like

“OHMYGOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING BITCH”

“MAKING THIS PARTY ACTUALLY DECENT PINK BITCH, I’M THE LIFE OF IT NOW”

“YOU SHOUDLNT EVEN BE HERE AND YOURE WEARING MY DRESS HOW DARE YOU OH MY GOD OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD”

“TRY ME” then peach slaps me I cant believe it lime holds her back so I can strike her down but then her dress top falls down and shows her bra because unlike me the dress doesn’t actually fit her!!!!!!

Everyone is like silent and all I can hear is Mario saying “que puta estoy muy triste” I don’t know I don’t speak Italian  then……

Peach shouts “GET OUTTTTTTT. GET. OUT. YOU. EVER SINCE YOU GOT HERE. MY LIFE IS SCREWED. LEAVE.” I stay still. “LEAAAAAAAAVE.”

…

“LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE.”

“oh,, okay. So that’s how it is.”

I say, and leave.


	3. need for speed

Chapter 3

“well what do we do now” lime says about to turn the doorknob to leave pech’s house. I’m not sure to be honest but I don’t think its fair for lime to go too because im planning to go to waluigis

“no you should stay here and have a good time you didn’t do anything this is all me” I step outside it’s kinda cold

I’m a bit sad so I plug in my earphones and listen to twenty one pilots but this time I listen to lane boy because at the minute everyone is telling me to stay in my lane. I quickly get to waluigis house, I know where it is because it’s a giant purple house with a w on it. Instead of knocking on the door I climb through the window

“hey, mind if I stay?” I say

“wah. _[only if you’re coming tomorrow]_ ”

“tomorrow where?”

“wah? Waaaah. _[uh, tomorrow’ ditch day? We’re going kart racing at the mall.]”_

“sound’s wicked, I’m in. ain’t got nothing to drive though.

“waaah. _[you can come on the back of my bike]_.”

I sleep on his couch and in the morning we stop by at mine so I can get changed and put my makeup on which is winged eyeliner and black lipstick. Today I am wearing black shorts and a grey tank top with a leather jacket and my goth  boots. Then we go to the race.

Waluigi is fighting with Mario because he says two people aren’t allowed on one bike but then Mario says ciao ciao kapow and everyone is like Mario you cant just fight people because they disagree with you (I actually agree with Mario there but im not gonna say it aloud) so we’re allowed to race on one bike.

The race goes on we race around coconut mall and we are doing really well “we’ve got this in the bag” says waluigi with his beautiful grey orbs I love him but suddenly I could hear

A blue shell over our heads I turned around 2 a blue shell????????!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO WALUIGI I lOve you

“WAH [Ariana what did you say]” waluigi questioned really loud but it was too late then everything went black

I wake up waluigis shirt has been burned off because the motorbike is on fire I can see his muscular muscled abs but he is also coughing due to the smoke I try to stand up but my legs hurt so much they are under the biek blood s everywhere on  my legs they hurt so much wauigi “I cry out” “wah he crys” back “who did this to uss” I am angery then I realise who it was

Suddenly “it was me!” it was…………….. Mario! “and now you are dying, ciao ciao kapow. Say goodbye”

“waaaaaaaaaaaaah……… [ahhhh….. somebody help us]” but the othrs cannot help us because Mario has a gun pointed at everyone peach is smiling and laughing and filming on her phone

“you……………………………….fucking…………………………..bitch…………………………..” is ay

Then suddenly, a black man jumps down onto the bike and punches Mario in the face he is dressed in all  black but has white hair

“GERARD WAY!!!!!!”  I shout “MY HERO!”

He looks sad “it could be too late” no! waluigi! Then…. Gerard wy kissed me! “adrian I love you” he climed on top of me and we started make me out he even took of my bra and we did the thing waluigi looks depressed but he is dying

“waluigi can still be saved…” he says “with the power… of rock and roll!” then the whole band reunites but I get to be lead singer and we sing all the songs and waluigis wounds disappear

After the concert I go up to waluigi “im sorry” I say “waaaaaah [it’s okay, I forgive you.]” “I think gerard’s leaving now anyway”

Then” airnana can I speak to you???????????????” its Mario again I walk away with him he says “ the thing Is I did this all because I love you” “GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!” I scream!

End of chapter 3! What will happen next??????????????????????????????????????????????????????


End file.
